The present invention relates to an extensible barrier for retaining material or cargoes in an enclosure. The present invention is particularly adapted to retaining cargoes such as boxes, in enclosures, such as trucks or train cars. The present barrier is also particularly adapted to be completely demountable from the enclosure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable, selectively extensible, and high-strength barrier for installation between walls of an enclosure.
It is another object of this invention that the barrier be adaptable to various configurations of enclosure walls, including straight enclosure walls and curved enclosure walls.
It is an object of this invention to provide means for locking extensible sections to primary panel sections which may have high reliability and are easily manipulated.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.